Passing Destinies- Forever in a Moment
by Miko of da Shinigami
Summary: To the readers- you have no idea how happy you should be that i finished this. you owe me big. this is to anyone looking over the list of updated fics...READ IT!!! it's complete now and trust me when i tell you this is very different. Hotaru/Heero, Usagi/
1. Prologue

Passing Destinies

Passing Destinies

Prologue

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ And here's the next fic…I hope you like it as much as much as my other one. This fic is dedicated to Princess Raye Fire who gave me the idea. ENJOY!

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT 6 S. MOON POSTERS, 1 G. WING POSTER, 1 TENCHI MUYO POSTER, 1 RANMA ½ POSTER, 1 GUNDAM WING CALENDER, 13 GUNDAM WING MANGA, 1 RANMA ½ MANGA, 3 GUNDAM WING MODELS (2 Deathscythe hells and 1 epyon), ONE SAILOR MOON KEYCHAIN, ONE SAILOR MOON BOX, MANY, MANY SAILOR MOON, GUNDAM WING, AND CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CARDS, AND AN IMMENSELY LARGE AMOUNT OF SAILOR MOON ACTION FIGURE. ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) 

-Prologue-

The crystal clear lake in the court of the Sanq Kingdom has always been an object of mystery. It has been there for as long as people can remember, and many rumors have formed about the contents of it. Beneath the surface lay coins of all kinds thrown into it's depths by people wishing for a better life, and beneath the surface lay a three thousand year old princess, who wanted to live. 

*Fifty feet below the surface, two large crystalline blue eyes opened and cherry-red lips parted, as if to take in a breath, put they only met water*

-End Prologue-

Sorry it's soo short…after finishing SilenceGlaive I really couldn't get on the computer but I'm back and (if you like it so far) I'll prolly gat the next chapter up soon.


	2. Fallen Dove

Passing Destinies

Passing Destinies

Chapter 2- Fallen Dove

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ And here's the next fic…I hope you like it as much as much as my other one. This fic is dedicated to Princess Raye Fire who gave me the idea. ENJOY! And everyone has to read Standing Alone by chibi-chan^_~*…it's the best!!!! T.O.D mean time of death…just remember that!! Hdj1

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT 6 S. MOON POSTERS, 1 G. WING POSTER, 1 TENCHI MUYO POSTER, 1 RANMA ½ POSTER, 1 GUNDAM WING CALENDER, 13 GUNDAM WING MANGA, 1 RANMA ½ MANGA, 3 GUNDAM WING MODELS (2 Deathscythe hells and 1 epyon), ONE SAILOR MOON KEYCHAIN, ONE SAILOR MOON BOX, MANY, MANY SAILOR MOON, GUNDAM WING, AND CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CARDS, AND AN IMMENSELY LARGE AMOUNT OF SAILOR MOON ACTION FIGURE. ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) 

****

First Chapter

"I don't think we can trust her," said a voice that sounded so far away. "I mean, it's not every day when you find a girl who doesn't exist in the pond of a pacifist nation. And with all these rumors of a new rebel force. The Gundams have been rebuilt, but is that enough?"

"Wow," said a voice sarcastically. "I didn't no you could string together a whole sentence, Trowa!"

"I may be quiet, but I'm not stupid."

"Like you are," added another voice, one that reflected pride and strength.

'So many voices. Where are they coming from? Why can't I open my eyes? It's so white…'

Serena slowly opened her eyes, and they met a pair of cold black ones. 

"Woman," he said. "I think she's awake."

"My name is Sally, WuFei, and why do you think that?" the girl asked. There were six people in the lab. A boy of seventeen stood in the shadows wearing a green tanktop and white jeans. Next to him stood a boy with a huge grin who was trying to get her attention by giving bunny ears to the infamous brown haired boy, only resulting in his arm being twisted behind his back. A kind looking blond boy and a tall boy with brown hair that cover one emerald green eye (unibang! ^_\\) stood beside the one who called herself Sally. The one closest to herself was a Chinese boy with black hair tied in a painful looking ponytail and deep black eyes. He wore a uniform just like the one Sally wore. What did they say his name was…WuFei. She peered into the eyes with curiosity and silently asked. Who are you? Do I know you? Then a thought crossed her mind…the scouts. She kicked out her leg and the Chinese boy fell to the ground.

"What the-" he yelled. "What's wrong with you woman?!"

"My name is not woman!" she yelled, her voice sounding so strong. Who is she? WuFei thought. Do I know her? "My name is---"

She giggled. "I forget…" Who are the scouts? What are scouts? Why do I want to find them? "I do have a name though, and it's not woman…or at least I hope it's not…"

WuFei stifled a smile. Men don't smile at stupid things like forgetful women. Especially ones who could be spies. 

"I know," she said with a smile…a name popping up to her out of the blue. "You can call me…" her eyes went really big and she smiled. "BUNNY!"

"What a weak name," WuFei Snorted. 

"You don't like it…" she said, her blue eyes filled with tears. 

"It's not that, Bunny," said the blond, handing WuFei a tissue. "He's just---"

"sexist!" the one in black with the long braid finished, smiling broadly.

"You BAKA!" WuFei yelled. 

She giggled. "Baka is a funny name…"

"Actually, my name is Duo, Duo Maxwell. It's a pleasure to meet you Bunny," He grinned and bowed. 

"Relena-hime is having a peace talk. We have to go. Something bads going down," the boy in the shadows said. "Let's go."

"Goodbye, Bunny," the blond said. 

The four pilots left but one with the black hair stayed and began to talk with Sally.

"I just don't think this is right."

"But, WuFei, think of the possibilities. This girl doesn't exist. If we train her she could be just when we need. No records of her what so ever. Think of the possibilities."

"No. We fought to obtain peace. Now the peace might be destroyed, it doesn't mean we should put more people through what we went through. If we do, it will just be one more gundam pilot that could threaten the peace after this war. No."

"Ya know," Bunny said, laughing nervously. "I'm still here. I mean, not that I would have gone anywhere. Well, you are talking about me, aren't you?"

"I have to go now. Ja ne, Bunny."

The Chinese boy left, leaving a glowing Bunny behind. 

"Bunny," asked the girl named Sally. "What would you say if I asked you to help save the world?" 

Unthought words spilled from her lips. "I would say, Again?"

***

A small girl sat in a room full of lamps. 'Another boring mission. Relena Peacecraft. Poor girl, holding the weight of this broken peace on her shoulders. But soon she won't have to, because there will no longer be any peace, and she will soon be dead.' The girl ran her hands through her short black hair, and closed her large purple eyes. "Soon."

"Destruction," said a voice from the doorway. "We're going."

"I'm going to take the shot. You cover." Destruction grabbed the gun off of the dresser. Despite the fact that she was two years younger than her partner, she felt as though she should protect her from the horrors of this war. She was only fourteen, but she felt as though she was fighting for thousands of years. But that's only because she has been. "Come on Thunder. This one's for kind of peace we had hoped for."

***

Duo's eyelids began to droop. They had been standing on the balcony forever listening to their princess try to convince that peace was the correct choice of action. But more and more countries have been leaving the Sanq Kingdom. Still, Heero continued to protect her. Why?

"Your wrong," a voice said from the back of the room. The voice was cool and commanding, but it sounded so young. Heero strained his eyes to see who spoke. A girl in the back stood up. She had short black hair that looked purple in the light of the crystal chandeliers. "You cannot make people stop fighting, because they want to. This false peace will not last, because people don't want it to."

"No," Relena said. Heero studied the two. War and peace, they were so different. Long blond hair and short black hair. Eyes that were full of love and showed all emotions, and eye's that were once bright, but now are cold, dark, and dull. Who is she? "Wars take lives."

"They take lives of people who go onto the battlefield prepared to die for what they believe in. They take lives of people who are already dead because they have no reason to be otherwise. If you go onto the battlefield with the intent on dying, you will never leave."

"I am prepared to die for what I believe in, because I know that others will carry out my beliefs. I have enter this battle with the intent of dying for peace, but here I stand, because people want this peace, they just don't realize it."

"If you have entered this battle with the intent of dying for peace, than so be it," The small girl pulled out her gun and shot with inhuman aim. Heero couldn't believe it. He didn't even see her move. He couldn't protect one person. Quatre and Trowa went to help the princess, while Heero shot a round at the mysterious girl. She dodged the bullets but Duo shot one heading right at her. I green blur shot out and knocked destruction out of the way, but the second girl got hit right in the arm and the leg. 

"Thunder!" she yelled. 

"Leave, Destruction," she said. 

"No," said Destruction, lifting up the tall brunette. Heero and Duo were running over to them. Thunder struggled free and grabbed Destruction. She pushed her out the closest window and crumbled. Heero ran to the window. 

"She's gonna go splat!" Duo turned to the unconscious girl. "I can't watch," 

"What the--" Heero yelled. The girl landed cat style on the cement after her five-story drop. She looked straight into his eyes after she landed, and silently promised to return. She got up and walked away. 

***

Duo carried the still unconscious girl to the Preventers headquarters where they had lived ever since the threat of the White Knights and getting the new Gundam. Duo was hesitant to leave his new home on L2 but he was glad to leave Hilde. She was a great friend, sure, but when she suddenly gets they idea that they're getting married, it's enough to make you want to get as far away as humanly possible. 'Thunder,' that's what she called this girl. The one that saved her. She was strong, but badly wounded. Duo wondered what Heero wanted to do with her. When they finally arrived at the headquarters, Bunny, Noin, and Sally were waiting. When they got in, Bunny gasped. 

"Who is she?" She hovered around Duo. "She's bleeding!"

"Yeah," Duo said. "And she helped assassinate the princess."

"Oh," Bunny looked sad.

"Let's get her inside," Sally said. "We'll clean her up."

Then Noin whispered something in a shaken looking Quatre's ear. "Relena's alive but only just. All hope is not lost." 

They took the girl inside, cleaned her wounds, and gave her a drug that would keep her out for another few hours. Suddenly, Noin came running in with Quatre, both close to tears. 

"T.O.D 23:37," Noin said, and then left, tears streaming down his face. 

"The peace is gone…" Quatre said. "Poor Millardo…"

"Yea," said Duo. "He must feel like--"

Heero cut him off. "I'm going…somewhere. Ja."

"I'm going to talk to Noin," Trowa said. "You can come, Quatre." The pair left. WuFei left after them silently. 

Duo doodle with his purple gel pen on the clean, white wall of his cell. "Just me and you unconscious girl. Thunder, I think that other one called you. I wonder what your real name is?"

"Lita," said a calm voice. "I never thought I would see a gundam pilot writing in a purple gel pen…"

"Surprise," he said. "Ya know…you should be unconscious right now…we gave you enough drugs to kill a small family of birds."

"You sharing that with me makes me feel a lot better…You got a name to go with that charm?"

"Duo Maxwell," he said, still doodling. "How'd you know I'm a Gundam Pilot…"

"I lucky guess…" she said sarcastically. "What year were you born?"

"Why?" Duo asked, turning to face her.

"Just wanted to find out what it will say on your tombstone when I rip out your throat…"

"That's nice," Duo said yawning as Lita struggled in her chair. "Don't bother. It would take a miracle to get you out of there."

"If it would take a miracle then I know that Destruction is on her way."

Duo shuddered at the thought of that creepy girl. 

"Well in the meantime," Duo said, leaning back in his chair. "What's your little friends real name?"

"She never told me," Lita said. "But I might be lying. I am, after all, the enemy."

"I believe you," Duo said, leaning farther back in his chair and raising his eyebrow, trying to look quirky, and only succeding in tipping his chair over and falling flat on his face. Lita giggled.

"Wow," Duo said, ribbing the red spot on his head. "Did I make you laugh, or were you think about how you little gal pal is gonna make it so that I don't have a head that would hurt." 

***Meanwhile***

Destruction, or so she calls herself, her name is still unmentioned, stood on the roof of a large mansion, the wind blowing softly through her thick, dark hair.

Silently, she jumped into the air and, due to a little thing called gravity, came crashing down. But perhaps that's what she wanted. The ceiling gave way and Destruction landed in the hall of Quatre's manor.

**End 4 Now**

That's it for now…sorry it took so long to get it out I had one of the creativity drought due to my mourning over the fact that Gundam Wing is being taken off of Toonami…permanently…(99.9% sure…man how I hope for that .1%) so I'm really sad cuz I've seen every episode except one…which is Passing Destinies…oh the irony…so I feel like crap…but I'll try to write more soon…I'm also gonna try to get toonami's e-mail/regular address so sent your hate mail there!! ^-^…damn…I wanna write a Hotaru/Duo fic like my other one so much more…but Hotaru and Heero is okay…it's the fact that duo is with someone who is not Hotaru that gets me…Grrr…go to toonami.com and play the gundam wing game!!! It's hard but fun…an addictive…^-^…that's all for now…

Far Off Dawn- Gundam Wing- Zechs Image Song 

Faint memories remain in my mind  
Save yesterday, like a broken song  
Searching for the true future, a lonely traveler.  
  
My heart is crying, eyes are gazing at me - Who are you?  
I only can fight: with my dream concealed ----- Far Off Dawn.  
  
I forgot my face under the mask  
Like endless darkness that covers everything  
The morning grows embraced by peace  
Is the color of blood that is from the soldiers.  
  
I am looking for the future  
That cannot be expected by anybody - Who are you?  
Pale flame that colors the sky ----- Far Off Dawn.  
  
With a wish that would not be granted,  
I start on a journey to the sky all by myself.  
  
My heart is crying, eyes are gazing at me - Who are you?  
I only can fight, with my dream concealed ----- Far Off Dawn.  
  
I am looking for the future  
That cannot be expected by anybody - Who are you?  
Pale flame that colors the sky ----- Far Off Dawn.  



	3. 

Passing Destinies

Passing Destinies

Chapter 3- Into Pieces 

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ And here's the next fic…I hope you like it as much as much as my other one. This fic is dedicated to Princess Raye Fire who gave me the idea. ENJOY! And everyone has to read Standing Alone by chibi-chan^_~*…it's the BEST!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!! I feel…ENSPIRED!!! OoOoO!!! ^-^ a note to himiko…sorry…eee…voting was the end of the last fic I wrote…this is Hotaru/Heero but after this is done you can vote for Usagi and Heero…but it is Duo and Mako!!! ^-^

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT 6 S. MOON POSTERS, 1 G. WING POSTER, 1 TENCHI MUYO POSTER, 1 RANMA ½ POSTER, 1 GUNDAM WING CALENDER, 13 GUNDAM WING MANGA, 1 RANMA ½ MANGA, 3 GUNDAM WING MODELS (2 Deathscythe hells and 1 epyon), ONE SAILOR MOON KEYCHAIN, ONE SAILOR MOON BOX, MANY, MANY SAILOR MOON, GUNDAM WING, AND CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CARDS, AND AN IMMENSELY LARGE AMOUNT OF SAILOR MOON ACTION FIGURE. ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) o0o0o0o…and I just got ! MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH MANGA!! IT ROCKS!!! The quote in the beginning of the flashback is on this really kawaii pic of Heero I have…so I guess I don't own that…

Hotaru-14

Inners-16

Pilots-17

In f/b…

Hotaru-3

Heero-6

****

2 da fic

She ran through the halls of the manor. 'It's like a maze. Where are they keeping her?'

Suddenly a voice came from the shadows. "It's over." Heero stepped out and point his gun at her face. Destruction's eyes widened. "Checkmate."

"I guess your going to tell me good bye again Heero…" she said, closing her eyes.

"Hotaru?"

***This is the first time 

That I'm feeling pain in my heart

My heart is sad'n tired

Until I find you

With a knife of freedom

Leavin' you I destroyed my heart

I filled it with sadness

It broke into pieces***

~Flash Back~

Odin Lowe had been killed and the base was destroyed. Among the rubble was a girl sitting beside the lifeless body that was once a great scientist, Dr. Tomoe. 'I don't have anyone, anymore,' she thought, walking away. Not even the large explosion could destroy this girl and her hopes to live. 

Heero saw the young girl walking away from the destroyed base. He knew enough to tell this was no ordinary little girl. How can it be that she was in the building when it detonated? How is it that she got up and left without a scratch?

The girl walked past where Heero was hiding. She stumbled a little before falling forward onto the ground. The young soldier walked over to where she lay, poking her in the side with the hilt of his gun. When she didn't move he picked her up, cradling her like a child, and brought her to the apartment where he and Odin lived. 

Hotaru was what she called herself. She stayed with Heero until the day he left for training. She brought out the side of him few people knew he had and even fewer have ever seen. 

"I'm leaving now, Little Firefly," Heero said. "I cannot promise to return. I can only promise that one day you'll forget about me."

"No, Heero," Hotaru said, hugging him tightly around the waist. "Don't say that."

"I have to put my mask on again, and return to the battle field. I'm going to fight for the colonies, and I'm going to win."

"Just remember," Hotaru said quietly. "Everyone has a mask. They may seem open, or kind, or anything. They use it to cover up who they are. Sometimes you must look beyond it to see the truth. Sometimes you don't have to, the mask they where tells you it's own story. And sometimes, it's best not to see the truth, because it's to painful."

"Hotaru…Look there," he said quietly, pointing toward the horizon. "It's called the vanishing point. Everything leads to it. I'm going to start walking, and when I reach the vanishing point, you'll know that gone."

"But will I ever see you again," Hotaru asked, tears filling her large violet eyes. 

"When you think of me, head towards the vanishing point, and someday I'll meet you there."

~End Flash Back~

"Hn. Funny we end up fighting each other," Heero said.

"And funny that I will defeat you," Hotaru kicked up into the air, knocking the gun from Heero's hand. It went skidding across the ground. She grabbed it and fired three shots, succeeding in scaring the crap out of Heero, but not one hit him. She could have, but she thought it best just to use up all the bullets, and scare him a little. She needed to get Thunder back. She wouldn't screw up this mission. 

Hotaru took off down the hall. 

***meanwhile***

"So…What's your favorite color?" Duo asked Lita, desperate for a conversation of some kind.

"Green," she said. 

"You are driving a train. Five people get on at the first bus stop, Six get off at the next one, and three get on at the last. What color are the drivers shoes?"

"I'm not wearing any shoes," Lita said, wiggling her nude toes. "And if there are five people on the bus, how can six get off?"

"I'm not the math genius," Duo said with a pout. "Sue me."

The door came crashing down. 

"Thunder!" Hotaru screamed. "Up now." Hotaru kicked a window open and Lita stood up, throwing the ropes at Duo, who caught them dumbfounded. 

"You were untied!?" He said. 

"Yes," She replied, smiling as she climbed through the window. "But I enjoyed talking to you."

"Will I see you again?" Duo asked before he realized what he was saying.

"I think we're going to be coming to kill you sometime soon," She dropped to the ground just below the window.

"I look forward!" Duo yelled at her retreating form. 

Suddenly Heero came running in. 

"Did a girl with short black hair come by here?" He asked urgently.

"Came and went," Duo said, yawning and leaning back in his chair. "Oh yeah, and she took our little guest with her."

***

(I was gonna end it there…but I didn't…so thank me…)

Trowa sat in the computer lab, his face illuminated by the soft glow of the monitor. 

"I have to find out about the White Knights. They destroy the peace, and then say they are fighting to get it back," Trowa said quietly. "Why?"

Trowa hacked into the White Knight storage system and soon he was uncovering all types of files. Sudden he was contacted.

frosty_angel_01H: It's not the right files…don't open them

silent_killer_003: Who are you? How do you know what I'm doing?

frosty_angel_01H: I'm shadowing you…those are not the right files so you should get out of there right away before they can track you down!

Trowa obeyed. It was strange…he felt like he could trust her.

silent_killer_003: I did. Who are you?

frosty_angel_01H: That not important. Don't touch you computer. I need to work.

The mouse began to move around wildly and works and window were appearing like magic.

frosty_angel_01H: There…full access to all the White Knight files…

silent_killer_003: Thank you. Who are you?

frosty_angel_01H: That not important.

silent_killer_003: It is to me.

frosty_angel_01H: My name is Ami. Would you like to meet with me?

silent_killer_003: Yes. Meet me in Happosai Park.

frosty_angel_01H: nine o'clock.

silent_killer_003: done.

Trowa grabbed his jacket and left, telling a still fuming Heero to check out his computer. 

***

Quatre was on his way back from the Preventers meeting. It was pointless really. No one knew what to do. All hope was lost. Everything had fallen into pieces. 

I voice cried out into the night. 

"Look out!" 

Quatre was thrown into the bushes just as a gunshot was heard. 

"Itai," the voice cried out. 

Quatre looked up the see a girl with long blond hair shoot the soldier who attempted to assassin him and grab her bleeding arm. 

"You okay, Gundam Pilot?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "But you're hurt. Why did you save me?"

"I have no idea. Don't touch me," she replied as Quatre made an attempt to look at the bullet hole.

"Who are you?" Quatre asked, stepping away from her.

"My name is Mina, but I would rather be called Tenshi no Ai," she replied. "It's my code name. I'm a guerrilla fighter."

"For who?" Quatre asked. 'There's no way some one who looks so kind could be working for the enemy.'

"No one. This battle is pointless, so I decided that I would fight against both sides. Why side with either one? In the end, both will lose. It's always like that," she said.

"I feel the same way," Quatre said. 'So wise.' "Please come with us. I would love to know you. You don't have to join us, but you risked you life to save me and I want to help you."

"Fine," Mina said. "But just because I saved you, it doesn't mean I wanted to."

"Understood," Quatre said, smiling as he helped the wounded angel to her feet and brought her back to the mansion. 

***

Trowa stood alone in the park, the only other inhabitant being a pretty girl that looked around 16. 'Where is she?'

"Hi," said the girl cheerfully. "I think you're waiting for me."

"Am I?" Trowa asked. 'She's the hacker?!'

"frosty_angel_01H. At your service," she said quietly. "Aren't you going to thank me in person for my assitance in your missions?"

So many thoughts were racing through his mind. 'This is the person who got into the file?! How could she control my computer?! Who is she really?' So many questions were going through Trowa's head. He only asked one though, one he barely thought. "You said missions. This was one. When else did you help?"

The girl went red. "Wha-what? Did I say that?"

"Yes, you did," Trowa said simply. "And I think this is something I think my comrades should hear. Do you wish to come with me?"

"I don't have I choice, so you don't have to ask."

"Oh, yeah. I must be going soft," Trowa said, grasping her arm and gently leading her back to the mansion.

***

Bunny walked through the garden behind Quatre's manor. 

"It was very kind of you to let me stay here with all of you, WuFei," she said.

"That is because we need you to help us," WuFei said.

"If it is what you want me to do I will," Bunny replied.

WuFei smiled slightly. 'Why do I feel like this?! I don't know what I'm doing. Nataku…'

"We need you to become the new heir of the Sanq kingdom. I heard you at the meeting and I think you will be perfect for the part. You can help the world nation through this. Will you?"

"Do you think I'm strong enough?" Bunny asked.

"I know you are," WuFei said quietly.

Bunny took a flower and put in into WuFei's ponytail, who went red as he was pulled into an awkword hug. 

And so WuFei, in the confused state of mind, forgot about the flower. Duo has never let him live it down…

***

Quatre and Trowa sat at the table with the two girl, all sipping tea and no one speaking. Duo walked in and sighed.

"How come WuFei is out in the garden playing in flowers with Bunny, Heero is mumbling to himself about some Firefly girl, and you all come home with two absolutely gorgeous chicks?" Duo said. "I'm going to go eat something…"

Mina and Ami kept shooting skeptical looks at each other. Each thinking identical questions.

"This is getting old!" Mina finally shouted. "I just have to ask this. Do I know you?"

"I doubt it," Ami said quickly. "I don't know anyone so I don't know how I would know you."

"Come on," she said, determined to get something from this quiet girl. "Do you have any relitives?"

"Yes," Ami said quietly. "My grandfather is Dr. S."

Trowa had a slight noise of interest.

Ami continued. "I worked with him for I little while during the colony rebelion. I helped make a mobile suit for him. I think it was called Heavyarms."

***End of Chapter 3***

r/r please because Gundam Wing is going to be taken off and I am sad…pwease…::pouts::…pweeeeze! Next chapter is 

****

Chapter 4- Massacre on L1

Princess Mononoke- English Theme 

In the moonlight I felt your heart

Quiver like a bowstring's pulse

In the moon's pure light, you looked at me

Nobody knows your heart

When the sun is gone I see you

Beautiful and haunting, but cold

Like the blade of a knife, so sharp and so sweet

Nobody knows your heart

All of your sorrow, grief and pain

Locked away in the forest of the night

Your secret heart belongs to the world

Of the things that sigh in the dark

Oh the things that cry in the dark

p.s. be sure to read the fic my friend and I posted…it's under my name and is a letter to the bakas at cartoon network for taking off g.w!!! check it out…es muy funny!!! ^-^

****


	4. Massacre on L1

Passing Destinies

Passing Destinies

Chapter 4- Massacre on L1 

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ And here's the next fic…I hope you like it as much as much as my other one. This fic is dedicated to Princess Raye Fire who gave me the idea. ENJOY! And everyone has to read Standing Alone by chibi-chan^_~*…it's the BEST!!! Thanks for the reviews!!!! I feel…ENSPIRED!!! OoOoO!!! ^-^ and I have no idea what happened to sailor moon…I think it's coming back…but I watch Toonami all the time and whenever they show the fan art they say… 'do to reasons beyond our control so of your favorite shows are going to be taken off so send in your Gundam Wing, Big O, and Outlaw Star pictures now.' And gundam wing is gone…now…gone…and I feel like crap today…I want gundam wing back…::pouts sadly::: oh…and Nanashi means no name…I think…but it's Trowa!

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT 6 S. MOON POSTERS, 1 G. WING POSTER, 1 TENCHI MUYO POSTER, 1 RANMA ½ POSTER, 1 GUNDAM WING CALENDER, 13 GUNDAM WING MANGA, 1 RANMA ½ MANGA, 1 MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH MANGA, 3 GUNDAM WING MODELS (2 Deathscythe hells and 1 epyon), ONE SAILOR MOON KEYCHAIN, ONE SAILOR MOON BOX, MANY, MANY SAILOR MOON, GUNDAM WING, AND CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CARDS, AND AN IMMENSELY LARGE AMOUNT OF SAILOR MOON ACTION FIGURE. ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P) 

Here's the next chapter-

***flashback***

"Here Nanashi," said a voice. Nanashi turned around to see a girl around fourteen tossing a helmet to him.

"I just wanted to thank you for piloting my suit. I'm glad that my work isn't going to be used for that massacre. I wanted to thank you for that," she said quietly, blushing. 

"Your very welcome," Trowa said. "What is you name?"

"My name is Ami," she said. 

***End flashback***

"So you built Heavyarms," Quatre said.

"No," Ami said. "I designed it."

"I know you," Trowa said.

"That's right, Nanashi," Ami said.

"Nanashi," Heero said quietly from his corner, deciding to make himself know after some time of hiding in the shadows. "That means no name. Suitable." 

"Oh," Quatre said quietly. "Hello Heero. I didn't notice you."

"You," Heero said pointing the blond. "We know who one of the 'guests' are. Who are you?"

"Heero," Quatre said quietly. "She is here on my invitation because she saved my life. Her name is Mina and any other information she might want to share with us, she may. But only if she wants to." 

"Thank you, Quatre-san," Mina said. "And thank you for taking care of my wound. You are a very kind person but I have to go now. I can never stay in one place for to long. Plus a mission that will take many lives is about to be carried out. I have to stop them." Mina got up and walked towards the door.

"Wait!" Quatre said. "If it has anything to do with this war we should know. We can help you stop it!"

"That would be cheating," Mina said, smiling and winking at Quatre, who blushed crimson. "You better just find out yourself."

Mina jumped down the stairs outside Quatre's manor and stalked off into the darkness.

"Well some likes Mina," Duo said, rolling his eyes. "What do you think she meant b 'a mission that will take many lives'?"

"Let's ask Heero," Quatre said, taking one last look down the street before closing the door. 'So strange…she seemed to have just vanished.'

***

"It's the only way," said General Tajinu said. "The civilians on L1 X17-232 are going to rebel. It's for the colonies. They understand and you should too, Thunder."

"No!" Lita yelled. "This is not right. How could you even think of just waltzing over and destroying millions of innocent people. You tell me I fight for the colonies, ha! This is not fighting. This is a massacre!"

"Thunder," Hotaru growled quietly.

"Think of all the people on that colony. All the fathers kissing their little girls on the cheeks saying 'see you after school,' and all the teenagers picking out the clothes they're going to wear the next day!" Lita shouted, tears forming in the back of her eyes. "Think about all the innocent people we would kill if we did this! I came here to fight for the colonies. You took me in, saying we would bring freedom and have a chance to destroy this façade of peace. You said you were different from the white fang and you are, but you're worse!"

"STOP IT!" Hotaru yelled. There was total silence, because few people heard Hotaru when she had something to say. "We wouldn't even be fighting if the Gundam Pilots hadn't abandoned the colonies. They are traitors and it is their fault we are going to do this. Any one who supports them is our enemy. If you are suggesting that we go onto the colony and hand pick the citizens who are over 18 to kill I must tell you that you are think to soft of me." Hotaru spoke in a voice that was cold and determined but her hands shook slightly.

"Fine," Lita said. "If that is your decision then I am leaving. I don't need to work for people like you. Gomen, Destruction, but you are wrong. The colonies betrayed the Gundam pilots. I'm leaving and I'm taking Sagitta with me. She will not be used for such a massacre. Goodbye, Destruction."

"My name is Hotaru," she said quietly, so only Thunder could hear her. 

Lita left the building and entered the hanger. There stood Sagitta. It was slightly smaller than most space Leos and had carried a shield in one hand and a large staff attached to it's back that became a thermal energy sword. (Miko- Think energy sword, and then elongate the hilt…^-^) It was green and gold with no real armor. Sagitta and it's twin, Omega, were used for offense and stealth missions. They weren't much stronger than any other suits, but when piloted correctly, they were more than a match for the Mercurius and Vayate. Omega was purple and silver, with large silver bird wings, and a thermal energy glaive. It had a twin buster rifle mounted on it's back. Even when immobile, that suit radiated pain and destruction. Thunder shuddered before hopping into Sagitta and flying into the starry sky. 'I can't do anything alone. I have to warn the Duo before it's too late. Destruction…how could you do this!'

***

There was a knock on the door. Duo got up from the couch and yawned. 'Kuso. I fell asleep on the couch again. Why is someone at the door so early. It's still dark out. Maybe it the after noon and I'm COLOR-BLIND!!'

Duo ran to the hall as quickly as his legs could carry him. '3:30 in the morning.' Duo groaned. Someone knock on the door again, harder.

Duo opened it up and Lita ran in, wrapping her arms around him and sobbing.

"Whoa," Duo said, sitting her down on the couch. "You, and enemy, come crying to me, and enemy of you. Please quiet down, because if the others hear, you will get shot in the head. I'm sure we both don't want that to happen, ne?"

"Hai," Lita said, quieting down. "I quit, well, was thrown out by Destruction, because a mission is about to be carried out. Many will die."

"So I've heard," Duo said with a yawn. 

"We have to stop them," Lita said. "I just don't know how Destruction could do this. She's watched over me ever since I joined the White Knights. I feel—"

"Like I've been voted off the island," Duo finished, thinking about the fact that he was only sleeping on the house because the others turned on him, say he talks in his sleep. "You and me both."

Lita jumped up. "Thanks Duo! But we have to get the others and go. Now. Before it's to late."

"Yes," Duo said, dashing up the stairs, grabbing a few pots and pans and handing some to Lita. Lita looking at them with a very confused expression. Duo smiled at her and she got the point. Together, at 3:30 the stood in the hallway, making quite a racket, until they were joined by four others. 

Lita didn't even have to explain her entire situation. After hearing about the mission, they got the gundam, and departed. 

***

I've never felt like this before. I never doubted myself like I do now. Is it because of him? I fought to be strong so I could fight for him. For the colonies. I did not change. He did. I'm on the right side. Why does it seem so wrong? 

"Am I doing what's right?" Hotaru said out loud. 

'Yes.' That's what the system told her. 'Yes, because that's what you want me to tell you. That is what you need to hear, so that is what I will tell you. For the truth, you must turn elsewhere.'

"I have to do this," Hotaru said, leveling out the buster rifle. "For peace."

Suddenly, she was hit by something heavy. The impact left her hurtling towards the colony walls. She pulled back just in time. 

"Kuso," she said quietly, looking up at the five mobile suits. The black one was in front, retrieving the shield it threw at her. A communication was coming through. 

"It was supposed to blow her up!" said a frustrated voice. 

"Destruction is different. She's stronger," a familiar voice said. Sagitta came out from the center of the mobile suit clump. 

"Destruction," Lita said. "Hotaru…get away from the colony before I have to destroy you."

"No," Hotaru said, charging at Sagitta. "I'm doing what's right!"

Sagitta came in contact with a mobile suit, but it wasn't Sagitta.

Wing Zero Custom grabbed her wrist and spread it's angel wings, flying from the others.

"Stop!" Heero shouted. "Why are you doing this?" He took the buster rifle from her hands and threw it in the night. 

"Because it's the only way," Destruction said. "I'm going to carry out my mission and in the meantime, you try to understand."

Omega took out the energy glaive and stabbed him in the stomach, enough to shock him and have him let go, but not in a place where it is likely to explode. She took the buster rifle from Zero and aimed it at the colony. 

"For peace…"

That was all the gundam heard over the communications.

"For peace…"

And the colony shattered, sending pieces of metals throughout the sky, giving the citizens of the earth the façade of a meteor shower, not knowing that it was anything but. They watched, pointing and laughing, as the home of hundreds of people burned up in their atmosphere. The home of hundreds of people that would never live again…

Omega flew away. No one even tried to stop her. 

I have tears streaming down my face. I'm not even crying. I have no reason to. I did what I had to. They had no part in this…They were nothing. This battle meant nothing, but many lost their lives. So why did I fight it?

"Am I doing what's right?" Hotaru said out loud.

***Fin***

sowwy it's so short…I just wrote what I could…^-^…I hope you enjoyed it…I'll try to write more and quicker for the next chapter.
****Hiru no Tsuki- Melfina's Song- Outlaw Star- English Translation

The sound of birds at mid-day...

The wind is free and bright...

A small flower is swaying sleepily.

What if this feeling isn't real?

Is it true, that people are only words?

The white sand of the moon speaks to a woman,

It rains a gentle light and sings softly...

Will I ever understand why time comes and goes? My heart aches,

And now it is becoming gentle.

This feeling is so warm...

Is it true that people are just their names?

The white sand of the moon, a radiant display... 

A distant future sings softly.

There's 2 different version for people who watched this show (b4 cartoon network took it off…;_;) but this is the translation…not the English Melfina's song…^-^…I like this one better!!! I think the title means "Noon of the Moon" kinda funky…but that's it…

Next Chapter- 5- Akai Bara (it means a red rose and I pretty much just a couple of characters thoughts in the middle of the fic…)

R/R!!!! pwease!!!


	5. Akai Bara

Passing Destinies

Passing Destinies

Chapter 5- Akai Bara

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ And here's the next fic…I hope you like it as much as much as my other one. This fic is dedicated to Princess Raye Fire who gave me the idea. ENJOY! And everyone has to read Standing Alone by chibi-chan^_~*…it's the BEST!!! Poor, poor Miko only got like 5 reviews…sniff…and like one was by me…under my new pen name Akira Maxwell…^-^…but nothings posted under that yet….but I only got I few review and that's why it took a long time…that and school…blech…who needs it!!! Were prepping for end of the school test and, I mean, we don't have 7th grade finals!!!! They just feel like giving us tests!!! Grrr… blech…school…who needs it!! Ummmm…remember… Akai Bara means red rose in Japanese and I'm sorry it took so long to get this out…sudden drought of ideas…(and computer time) but everything's better!…I hope…

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT 6 S. MOON POSTERS, 1 G. WING POSTER, 1 TENCHI MUYO POSTER, 1 RANMA ½ POSTER, 1 GUNDAM WING CALENDER, 13 GUNDAM WING MANGA, 1 RANMA ½ MANGA, 1 MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH MANGA, 3 GUNDAM WING MODELS (2 Deathscythe hells and 1 epyon), ONE SAILOR MOON KEYCHAIN, ONE SAILOR MOON BOX, MANY, MANY SAILOR MOON, GUNDAM WING, AND CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CARDS, AND AN IMMENSELY LARGE AMOUNT OF SAILOR MOON ACTION FIGURE. ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P)

Hears the chapter-

***

"Why do you want to fight when you know you could die?" a tiny Hotaru asked her new friend. "You're not going to leave me like Daddy, are you?"

"Hotaru," Heero said quietly. "I'm sorry…about him."

"It's okay," Hotaru said, spinning the gun on the floor of Heero's apartment, he once shared with Lowe, with a stick she had found. "Why do you want to fight when you know you could die?" she asked again.

"Because I don't care," Heero said. "There's not much of a difference between dying and living except that one hurts more. And that one is not dying."

"That's sad," Hotaru said, spinning the gun faster.

"No it's not," Heero said, smiling. (omg!!! Yes…and not the crazy "Now you DIE!" smile…) "Because when I die, I'm going to become the wind. And I'm going to plague the earth with my howls, but never touch the colonies. They will not suffer with my presence."

"Yes," Hotaru said. "And then you'll be around forever." 

She took away the stick but the gun continued to spin, faster and faster.

***

Hotaru woke with cold sweat. 'Why…why do I still dream of him? He is the enemy of the colonies. He hates me because I killed thousands, but so did he. I hate him because…because I tell myself I do, and I never tell myself a lie. Ever since I was three, I trained to fight with him, but when I am strong enough to, he leaves, sides against the White Fang and now is the savior of the earth. It's over. General Tajinu gave the orders of execution to me and now it is over. I'm the only one now. It has been seven months since Mina left because she said she had fallen for an enemy, 04, and couldn't stay loyal for long. It has been only two days since Lita left, because of her beliefs, and because of 02. Still, I stay, and I fight, and I will always be alone.'

***

Heero sat on the floor of the living room floor at 2:00 a.m. He had his eyes glued on the tiny glowing screen of his beloved laptop. From the couch, Duo yawned and moved slightly. He would have been in bed, but Lita had fallen asleep on him and he couldn't bring himself to walking her up.

"So Heero," he said quietly. "Pulling an all-niter so you can find that beloved 'Destruction' of yours?"

"Hn," Heero said. "Why do you care?"

"Oi," Duo said. "Of course I care when you like our number one enemy. And not cause she's our enemy…it's just that YOU like someone!" 

"I didn't say that," Heero said. 

"Yes," Duo corrected. "You did."

"Hn," Heero said as he went back to typing. 'He wouldn't get it. No one would. I don't.'

"Oh no," Duo said in mock surprise. "I've been hn-ed…I feel so rejected. I'm going to sit the corner and shiver with fear…or at least I would."

"Why don't you take her upstairs?" Heero asked, although seeming more like a command. Not an ounce of emotion slipped out of his mouth with the words.

"Okay," Duo said, lifting Lita easily and carrying her to her bedroom. 

'That should keep him gone,' Heero thought, typing even faster now, putting all his strength toward one goal, finding the enemy, no matter who the enemy may be.

"Working hard?" a voice asked, making Heero jump and spin around, pointing his gun at the intruder.

"Eeep," Duo said, backing away. "Sorry. I know it pretty early but I'm hungry."

Heero looked at the time. '7:12. But it was 2:00 just ten minutes ago.'

***

Trowa sat in the library, his nose buried in a mythology book, reading about the Goddess of Mercury. She who bears wisdom and who rules the seas. He found her quite interesting.

"So do I," said a short girl with blue hair. Trowa jumped up. "I also find her interesting," she repeated.

"How did you know…" Trowa said.

"You ummmm…" Amy blushed. "You said it out loud. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be listening."

"No," Trowa said. "Don't be."

Amy grabbed a book and sat on the opposite side of the library, although she spent less time reading and more time stealing glances at Trowa, but Trowa did the same.

'She looks so cute when she pretends to read. But I shouldn't think that. I need to use logic. A beautiful girl suddenly decides to help me and stay with me. This could be a trap. She could be using us. Damn logic.'

'He looks so cute when he's lost in though. I guess being alone went to my head. I'm more logical than this. He's the first person I've seen in a long time. I shouldn't have helped him. But I did. And I don't regret it. Should I? Damn Logic.'

***

"WuFei!" a voice shouted out. He turned around to see a blond girl running towards him, out of breath. 

"What's wrong, Onna?" WuFei asked.

"Your gundam! Duo! PINK!" Bunny shouted. 

"KUSO!" WuFei shouted, jumping up from the ground on the last word and running into the hanger, with Bunny at his heals. When he ran in he saw that nothing was out of place, and the color pink has yet to be found anywhere on, near, or around Altron. 

"What the--" WuFei said when he noticed everything was in order, he turned to see Bunny standing the doorway smirking.

She sighed, flipping one of the streamers over her shoulder. "Did anyone ever tell you cute you are when you panic?"

WuFei first though was to blush, but he quickly pushed away the urge. In stead he grabbed his kantana and began to chase her around the house. Bunny laughing madly and WuFei, still trying not to blush.

***

There was a knock on the door. Quatre got up from his seat on the couch to answer it. To his surprise, there stood Mina, drenched the falling rains. He quickly pulled her inside. She was shivering. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Watch out!" she yelled. "There's a traitor living amongst you!"

***

Well…kinda a cliffhanger…but I've read worse…hope you r/r…even just to tell me it sucked…cuz those are funny!!! ^-^…sorry it took so long…again…oh well…I like chocolate…do you like chocolate? 

****

The Unyielding Wish- Magic Knight Rayearth

Hold onto that dream! 

Tomorrow knows where and when 

It's true--what you believe 

Don't let go--the road will never end! 

The sunset melts into the deep blue sea 

It turns a crimson shade 

A wonderful free fall 

I just want to have the wind 

Take me faraway

I've cleared impossible hurdles before, 

But I know that there's more, 

And I know I can make it 

Who's to blame when it's not the best

That I can achieve? 

Hold onto that dream! 

Tomorrow knows where and when 

It's true--what you believe 

Don't let go--the road will never end! 

Keep tryin' to believe 

The biggest part of you—

And now you're ready to go! 

How much longer do I have to cry 

Before tomorrow's light? 

A night full of sorrow 

All at once I found today 

I've finally hid my limits 

I'm sure that when you are falling in love 

It's just like blinking your eyes 

Before you know it, it flies away!

I just want to learn how strong I can be 

When I'm searching for love! 

Hold onto that dream! 

Tomorrow knows where and when 

My lips're tightly sealed 

But you can still see it in my eyes—

I've traveled down that road 

And found the greater love 

This time I know it is real! 

I've cleared impossible hurdles before 

But I know that there's more 

And I know I can make it! 

But when I got up to the starting line, 

My legs were frozen with fear! 

Hold onto that dream! 

Tomorrow knows where and when 

Reach out--unfold your arms 

And take the key that opens up your heart! 

Hold onto that dream! 

Tomorrow knows where and when 

It's true--what you believe 

Don't let go--the road will never end!

Keep tryin' to believe 

The biggest part of you—

And now you're ready to go!


	6. Old Promises...

Passing Destinies

Passing Destinies

Chapter 6- Old Promises…

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ This fic is dedicated to Princess Raye Fire who gave me the idea. ENJOY! O0o0o0o…thanks 2 everyone who reviewed my story…I either have one or two chapters left depending on whether or not I put the side story in here or separate…this might even be the side story…I write these first…so I have no idea…I have to think about that one…-_-0…nah…this is gonna be my side story!!! ^-^

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT 6 S. MOON POSTERS, 1 G. WING POSTER, 1 TENCHI MUYO POSTER, 1 RANMA ½ POSTER, 1 GUNDAM WING CALENDER, 13 GUNDAM WING MANGA, 1 RANMA ½ MANGA, 1 MAGIC KNIGHT RAYEARTH MANGA, 3 GUNDAM WING MODELS (2 Deathscythe hells and 1 epyon), ONE SAILOR MOON KEYCHAIN, ONE SAILOR MOON BOX, MANY, MANY SAILOR MOON, GUNDAM WING, AND CARDCAPTOR SAKURA CARDS, AND AN IMMENSELY LARGE AMOUNT OF SAILOR MOON ACTION FIGUREs. ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P)

***She came at the height of our kingdom. Serenity ruled many years in her golden peace. Peace that was shattered with the coming of Yoru-hime, and her dark minions. Yoru was cheap, and fought without honor, bragging of deeds she had never done, and could never do. Fear spread like wild-fire. Yoru-hime could never win. Her powers were inferior when compared to that of the sailor scouts and their leader, but they did not know this. She said to them…

"Give me four of your number, and all shall be forgotten. Stand up against my power, and all are lost."

It's the hardest thing in the world, choosing to die or to live. Be loyal, and die to save others, or be brave, and stay to protect them. They fought day in and day out for a chance to continue to live. Four of their number, and the choice was tearing them apart. Uranus, Neptune, and Mars left first, taken over by their loyalty towards their princess and towards their fellow scouts, followed by who would have been Saturn, if she was not stopped by Rini, who took her place. Saturn cried for days, wishing only to be with her friends and family. It was a sad time for all, and the kingdom that was once bright and happy was covered in darkness. Then came the prophecy. 

'In the future, all is dark, but there is a light. The light of the past, coming to the future. New loves, new lives. Old promises to new promises. The promise of Life, the gift of Death. All is forgotten. All but one.'

Darien stayed, to protect the earth, and lead it to happiness once again. Serenity was encased, and sunk to the bottom of the lake, where she lay for so long. The others would be reborn in the time where they were needed. A.C. 195, the date of destiny; four girls, pulled into a never-ending war, and one, who would end it all.***

~ _Guardian of Time, Sailor Pluto_

***End of Side Story***

well…that's it…short…but better than nothing! I hope that answered some questions…and didn't make rise to all new ones…^-^...now I implore (long word…mean to beg) you all to read an awesome story by my friend who…with much bugging…has signed up and posted one of her fic…they are soooo funny. Well ur job is 2 read it…it's a gundam wing/ courage the cowardly dog fic and it's called "Fred the Freaky Barber" it's on my fav list…but you must read it…and that's all…arg…I had a sleep over last night…and it sucked…badly. The whole time the girl that had it made these lame attempts to scare us…and my two friends that were their really were afraid so they got upset and I got pissed off so I almost called my mom at 1 in the morning…-_-0…in the end I left 2 ½ hours earlier than it ended…oh well… 

****

Forever Love- from X (X/1999)

Alone I cannot walk

Time's winds are too strong

Ah, it's wounded

I should have gotten used to it, but right now

Ah, leave me the way I am

My heart, even though damp

At this moment is being changed

If unchanging love exists

Will you hold my heart

Catch my tears

All of my heart is ready to shatter

Forever Love Forever Dream

Only overflowing thoughts of love

Please bury all of the terrible, sorrowful time

Oh tell me why

All I see is blue in my heart

Will you stay with me

Until the winds pass

All my tears overflow again

Forever Love Forever Dream

Be with me this way

Please hold my trembling heart until dawn

Oh stay with me

Ah, I want this to end

Nothing is ended though in this night

Ah, I am lost

There is nothing...only you exist

Forever Love Forever Dream

Will you stay with me

Hold my trembling heart until dawn

Oh stay with me

Until the wind passes

At this moment, more than anyone I want you with me

Forever Love Forever Dream

I can't go on

Oh tell me why, Oh tell me true

Tell me the meaning of life

These tears overflowing from our relation 

Until the seasons change into forever

Forever Love...

I absolutely love that song…if you love it too write **_giraffe_** on your review…if you don't, write **__**soap…(don't ask…^-^)


	7. And New Ones...

Passing Destinies

Passing Destinies

Chapter 6- and New Ones…

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ This fic is dedicated to Princess Raye Fire who gave me the idea. ENJOY! O0o0o0o…thanks 2 everyone who reviewed my story…I either have one or two chapters left depending on how much I feel like shoving into a chapter…I might just put up a bunch of short chapters…^-^

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!! BUT NEITHER DO YOU!!! SO THERE!!! ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P)

I started out

On the wrong foot

Now I'm not myself

I am Jekyll, I am Hyde

Found this place to hide

Come and seek me

~ No Doubt- Comforting Lie

**Last Time***

There was a knock on the door. Quatre got up from his seat on the couch to answer it. To his surprise, there stood Mina, drenched the falling rains. He quickly pulled her inside. She was shivering. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"Watch out!" she yelled. "There's a traitor living amongst you!"

**Present**

Mina pulled from Quatre's arms and took out her gun. She burst into the living room.

"There!" she shouted, pointing her gun right between Lita's eyes.

Duo wrenched it out of her hand and blocked Lita.

"Yo Q-man!" he said. "Get your crazy girlfriend away from my crazy girlfriend!"

Lita blushed slightly and turned to face Mina. 

"I quit."

"LIAR!" Mina shouted. "Quatre, listen to me. She worked--"

"For the White Knights," Quatre finished. "She ummmm…really did quit"

"Oh," Mina said, blushing when she noticed that still Quatre had his arms around her waste from holding her back.

"I wouldn't get to close to her," Lita said, still angry about her bursting in and trying to kill her. "She has a bad habit of changing sides."

Mina stiffened and pulled from Quatre.

"Wha-what are you…"

"Oh come on," Lita said. "Minako Peacecraft."

**I was gonna end it here…be glad**

"Oh come on," Lita said. "Minako Peacecraft. Running away after the kingdom was attacked, little miss "perfect." Taught the ways of "total pacifism." But still, you ran to the White Knights, the secret force building for over a millennium. But you changed again. Came running back in the name of Love at First sight. When are you going to go back?"

"Shut up!" Mina yelled "I'm never going back! Like you're one to talk! You're the one that killed my sister! No, that was Destruction. The leader of the two, well, the once three. I was smart. I left before this whole thing. Destruction was the one who did it all, wasn't she. She was the poison of our cause."

There was a sudden crash, making everyone jump. Heero stood in the doorway, pulling a huge chunk of glass from his hand and dropping it to the ground where it rested with the other pieces of glass, distinguished only by the blood smudge. "She didn't mean too." He said in monotone, before walking out slowly. 

Everything was silent. Quatre was the first to break it.

"Feel free to stay with us for ::cough, cough,_ EVER_, cough, cough,:: as long as you like, Miss Mina. Bunny has a party today. She's going to become the next leader of the Sanq Kingdom. Our new Queen."

"Mina," She said, smiling. "And I think I will. I'm sure that Bunny is in great danger. No one wants another situation like the one with that other leader. To say she will be missed would be a lie, but I send my regrets to the carpeted floor she landed on after the accident. I mean, here I was, thinking she would die by accidentally getting her head stuck in a microwave. "

Most were silent, except Duo, who was laughing his head off. Suddenly Bunny walked in, hand in hand with WuFei. Duo laughed even harder.. Mina walked out as Bunny walked in. ::insert that funky lightning bolt of "realization"::

"Usa-hime?" Mina said at the same time Bunny said "Venus?"

They stared at each other for a long time, each wondering about the name they were called, until they were pulled in two separate directions by the confused pilots.

'So familiar…' 

***

Hotaru sat before the mirror in a room lit dimly by at least thirty lamps. She held a hairbrush in her hand as she stared at her reflection. Any bystander would see a young, full of life but still so empty. She's wearing a long dark purple dress, darkening to a black as it reached for her toes. She had her hair up in a small bun, and looked beautiful. But still, as she stared into the mirror, brushing her bare shoulders and neck, as though it were any normal day, and any normal mission. Or maybe she wanted it to be. She stared into the mirror, seeing everything but what was there. She saw the blood and the screams and the lives she had tossed away like the stories she had written when she started training. Even worse was the innocent little girl with big purple eyes that she could never be again. 

The sound of shattering glass filled the wing.

Hotaru looked at her bloody hands, put on the black gloves to hide the cuts, grabbed her gun, and left.

'Just one more mission. I can do this. Just one more. Bunny Chang, you're dead.' 

***

WuFei watched as Trowa went dancing by with Ami and stifled his laughter when Duo stepped on Lita foot, sending her spinning into Quatre and Mina. Heero sat in the corner, silent.

'Where is that onna. Always late. And this party is for her. Where are you Bunny?'

"Fei-chan!" 

WuFei turned around just as Bunny came running into his arms.

"Well you're late," WuFei said, holding her closer.

She looked up at him, pouting. "And here I was, expect you to be pleased I even showed up."

He smiled down at her, just as Duo walked by. 

He began laughing uncontrollably.

Bunny giggled. She stood up and spun around, sending the first layers of he white gown flying. Her hair was up in two buns on the side of her head, but without the streamers. She looked just like the princess she was. 

"How do I look?" she asked.

"Beautiful. But something's missing," WuFei said.

Bunny blushed crimson. "Wh-what is?" she asked, smiling her biggest smile.

WuFei pulled out a small crown with a large red crystal in the center. "Hime."

Bunny put it on and turned to look in the mirror. "Are you sure I can do this?"

"De ja vu. You asked me this before. Why would my answer change. You can because I believe it and you should to. You're going to become the pillar of this nation. (so sorry…I guess I've been watching too much magic knight rayearth! ^-^) Everything rests on you. But we gundam pilots support you, and always will. Because…something else is missing…"

Bunny sweatdropped. "What else?"

"This," he took out a gold ring with a crystal moon on it. "So all the guys who wanna ask you to dance will back off."

"Oh WuFei," She said, giving him a bear hug. "I'm gonna get though this inauguration so you don't have to fight anymore. Then we can all be happy."

"Bunny-chan…"

***

Heero looked around the room from his corner. 'I know she's here. I just need to find her.'

"Check out that girl in the corner," said a guy standing close by to one of his friends. "I asked her to dance and she pulled a gun on me."

Heero followed his gaze to the corner across from his. There she stood, looking beautiful in a silky purple dress.

'Beautiful? I'm not supposed to say that about the enemy. I can't let her stay here. For WuFei, I will stop whatever plans she has up her sleeve. Mission Accepted. I won't fail this time…'

***

Hotaru could feel him coming closer. She gripped the handle of her gun harder. 

"Dance with me," Heero said. 

Hotaru spun around, expect to feel the cold metal barrel of a gun, and instead saw him holding his hand out to her. With out thought, she took it. 

And then there was a sudden explosion…and everyone died. ^-^

__

The End

Hope ya'll are satisfied…I might re-write the ending…I had a different one all planed out…and have most of it written…but you know what! I'm getting really fed up and it's really hot in my house and I've been working forever on this stupid webpage which isn't working!!! I figure I finish up this fic, take a small break from writing, and pick up again with my Duo/Hotaru fic I've been writing. So here's a challenge to anyone who's reading this. Convince me to continue!!! And I will. But if not, then please read my next fic when I post it up under this pen name, or the pen name of Akira Maxwell. 


	8. Forever in a Moment

Passing Destinies

Passing Destinies

Chapter 8- Forever in a Moment

By Miko of da Shinigami

Miko's Note~ This fic is dedicated to Princess Raye Fire who gave me the idea. ENJOY! You guys are soooo lucky I'm writing this…you have no idea…

Disclaimer~ Well…guess what!!! I DON'T OWN IT!!!! BUT NEITHER DO YOU!!! SO THERE!!! ALSO THE PLOT IS MINE…STEAL IT AND YOU HAVE A DATE WITH THE SHINIGAMI!!! (but not the romantic kind…so there :P)

Part One- Forever in a Moment

Hotaru dropped his hand. 

'What was that? Was it a vision of the future? Please no. Not Heero. It was a passing destiny. An undecided fate. One possible ending to a story.'

"Hotaru," Heero said. "Are you okay?"

"Like you care," Hotaru answered. "You know what I'm here to do."

"And you know I'm going to stop you," Heero replied. Not a threat. Just a statement.

"And how do you plan to stop me"

"Look," Heero said, taking Hotaru's chin and turning her head so she could face Bunny. Bunny was dancing with WuFei. He held her close and whispered something in her ear. She giggled, he ring shining even brighter in the moonlight. (Miko's note~ KAWAII!!!!)

"Do you really want to destroy that?" He asked.

"Has what I want ever mattered?" she replied.

"Do you want to come back to the mansion with me."

"Do I have a choice," Hotaru said, putting on a pair of sunglasses.

"No," said Heero, following her out the door.

***

Hotaru put her short hair in two braids. She wore a loose green tanktop and a pair of dark blue boxer shorts, curtsy of Heero.

She sat down on the bed while Heero sat on the chair beside her. 

She smiled. 

"Almost like before," Hotaru said. "But it never will be. You're sitting right next to me, but you'll never be with me. You left, and I'm supposed to kill you. Just one night, lets pretend that everything is normal, that we're normal. Let it be forever in a moment, so I can spend my forever with you."

Heero slid into bed behind her, holding her up to his chest.

She nuzzled against him

"Forever in a moment," he repeated. 

And they fell asleep.

***

"OH MY GOD!" Duo shouted the next morning from Heero's door. "HEERO'S IN BED WITH THE ENEMY!"

Simultaneously, the four girls came running up behind him. Three of them sulked away muttering 'You could have told us the had their clothes on.' Lita remained. 

"Leave them alone Duo," She said, dragging him away.

However, Duo's shouts woke the two sleepers. Hotaru got into the pants and shirt she brought and sat in a chair. Heero took out his laptop and began to type.

"Mission," He said.

"When," Hotaru said. 

"Now," Heero replied, grabbing his jacket.

"You know," said Hotaru. "I can't guarantee I'll be here when you get back."

"That's okay," Heero replied. "I don't know if I'll make it back."

He left quietly, making it out without anyone noticing he was gone.

Hotaru climbed down from the balcony and began to walk away. She looked up at the sky and saw Zero. Just like a late to rise shooting star, it rode the morning sky and disappeared into outer space. 

"If you go into the battlefield with the intent on dying, you'll never return," Hotaru said before disappearing into the shadows.

***

Part Two- The Passing Destiny

Heero sat it the cockpit of Zero. It was totally dark, except for the flashing red light that could only mean something has gone wrong.

His finger was hovering inches from the top of an overused button. 

'I know what I have to do. I have to read out and take one of these passing destinies, these many paths, and endings. Sayonara, Hotaru. Ashitaru.'

Flames engulfed him and Heero died. The war was over. Both sides lost.

***

Shock. That was the only way to describe what. Shock and the need to blabber consistently. 

"Here I was thinking he could never die," Duo said, laughing nervously, despite the tears that stained his face and clothes. 'I lied when I said he wasn't human. I thought I never lied?'

"He did what he had to do," said WuFei, staring at a spot on the wall no one else new or cared about. Bunny gave his hand a squeeze. 'He was far stronger than I could ever be.'

Trowa was silent. 'WuFei is right. Heero knew what to do. He acted on his emotions,' Trowa thought, staring at Ami. 'They never lie.'

"He did the right thing," Quatre said. "We should honor that." 'He did it even though he found someone he loved. Someone who loved him back.' He glanced at Mina. 'I could never do that.'

"He realized that it was his destiny to show those people what one soldier would do to end that war," Lita said quietly. "He realized that to end a war, you need to show people that what they really want is to live peacefully, but with the option to fight. That's why we don't believe in disarmament. It makes people want to fight even more. No matter what you do, there will always be fighting, and mankind will always have wars. What's important is the path you take to end them." 'I hope Hotaru is okay.'

***

Part Three- The Vanishing Point

Hotaru stood in a clearing, staring out at the horizon.

"A good friend once told me that he would be waiting for me at the vanishing point," she said to no one in particular. "It seems like no matter how far I go, not matter how long I run for, it still lies ahead of me."

A soft voice spoke to her. "A good friend once told me that everyone has a mask. Who are you, behind yours?"

Hotaru spun around, praying that the speaker was still there. But still she stood, alone, in that clearing, the only other inhabitant being the wind, constantly blowing through the treetops and caressing Hotaru's rosed cheeks. 

'Who are you,' it whispered over and over into Hotaru's ear.

Hotaru Tomoe looked up and saw a shooting star traverse the sky before disappearing forever across the vanishing point.

Someday you and I will be taking off 

Looking for the place where we smile again 

Time is round around 

Here today so we say good-by to all we used to have 

Someday you and I will be reaching out 

To each other for love forevermore 

Change is round around 

Here today so we stay to be like how we used to be

Come with me to the star on your wing in your dream 

It's now for departure 

Take you out to the place that we can be alone 

It's far and far away 

Just!! meeting on the planet 

Makes me feel so brave to be free there 

Meeting myself who I know best 

If I can be for my own 

Just dancing in the stardust 

This is what you've got to believe in 

Give me your hand, don't be afraid 

Filling your heart with my love 

One day you and I got together, once 

Longing for the life that we spent before 

Time is round around 

Here today so we say hello and get in love again 

One night you and I got together, once 

Looking up the sky that we had before 

Time is round around 

Here tonight but I wish to be with you over again 

Come with me to the door for the world in my dream 

It's now for departure 

Take you out to the time that we can be alone 

It's far and far away

Just!! meeting on the planet 

Makes me feel relieved to be going to 

Run on my feet, on the big ground 

If I can be for my own 

Just!! dancing in the stardust 

This is what you've got to remember 

Give you myself, won't be afraid 

Filling my heart with your love

~ Just Meeting on the Planet- Gundam Wing

***
Part Four- Author's Note's- Happy Endings

Yes, I finally wrote the happy ending you all wanted. What's that you say? That ending wasn't happy? I ask you this, how could I have made that a happy ending!!! It would be against the Miko laws…When Heero left Hotaru to be a gundam pilot, that was it…he left her and they would never be together. He's always two steps ahead, always just beyond the vanishing point. He's so close, but when she reaches the vanishing point, there's always another one. He's ALWAYS gone and will always be gone. What happened to Hotaru? No one knows. She's probably still walking forward, trying in vain to reach the vanishing point, and hoping that there is something there, waiting for her to find it. 
    **FIN**


End file.
